


醉酒行驶是要吊销驾照的。

by YUU0820



Category: R1SE（Band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUU0820/pseuds/YUU0820
Summary: 总之补了。
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	醉酒行驶是要吊销驾照的。

**Author's Note:**

> 总之补了。

“相逢相伴长相依，R1SE YOU AND ME！！”伴随着响亮的欢呼声阿万艾斯亿那十一个沙雕上台嗨跳了爱河，都甩出了六亲不认的架势，即使某些人下台的时候是真的希望六亲都不认识自己。  
今天是wjjw的年会，R1SE一行人也如约到达的现场，在评论嚷嚷着找孩子的妈粉们也终于看到了孩子。都说wjjw虽不是个好东西，但wj的年会还是要看一下的。毕竟可以看到自己娃平时看不到的一面。  
就比如现在，赵磊也不晓得是喝了什么东西，整个人醉醺醺的。跳完爱河之后就拉着焉嘉进了卫生间，还险些把隔壁的姚老师当成焉嘉拉走，以至于赵磊把焉嘉按在卫生间隔间墙上后说的笫一句话就是

“你们两个条形码的头发太像了。”

焉嘉倒是知道赵磊喝醉了，作为新晋成年人的他倒也少少喝了一点，至少正常的交流是没什么大问题的。哪像赵磊，现在只会看着自己傻笑。  
“喂，赵磊你喝醉了吧？带我来卫生间干什么？”  
焉嘉试探着发出疑问，其实他知道答案八九不离十。  
只是他没想到赵磊把他穿着的黑色衣服一拉，露出腹肌。赵磊看着是偏瘦的，但确实可以说是腹肌富翁，和焉嘉的软肉也不一样。  
赵磊牵着焉嘉的手放到自己腹肌上:  
“嘉嘉乖，来摸摸磊哥的腹肌，羡慕吗？羡慕你也没有！嘿！”

焉嘉:？？？你是真喝上头了吧？？？

正当焉嘉迷惑之余赵磊也带着焉嘉的手慢慢下移，直到碰到了即使有裤子的包裹也依旧坚定炽热的那一块儿。  
“嘉嘉乖，帮磊哥摸一摸……”  
赵磊还特意凑到焉嘉的耳边说话，赂带酒气的呼吸吹到严家的脖子上。焉嘉只觉得自己像烧了起来一样，耳朵和脸都肉眼也可见的变红起来。  
赵磊带着焉嘉的手撸动自己的性器，那里早已挺立起来，随着焉嘉赵磊的手的撸动分泌出前列腺液。赵磊也没忘记焉嘉，用膝盖去一下一下顶他的胯下。  
焉嘉的呼吸慢慢变得沉重起来，他柔嫩的地方被粗糙的牛仔裤一下一下磨着，也慢慢挺立了起来。被快感侵袭的大脑无法管理别的事物，被赵磊带着的手也慢慢停下了动作。  
于是赵磊把焉嘉翻了个身，牛仔裤内裤也都给他扒了，挖了一大块儿助理给自己准备的护手霜就往焉嘉的后穴里塞。  
焉嘉的后穴又恢复了紧致，被突然进入的痛感疼得一个激灵。他们两个好久没做了，平日的训练又忙再加上焉嘉又马上就要去拍戏，两人也个自都收了心。  
今天或许是赵磊喝大了的关系，毫无章法地给焉嘉扩张，手指擦过前列腺，在周边绕着打转。焉嘉被急出几分生理性的眼泪，手绕到身后去抓赵磊  
“好了……已经好了，你快，嗯，进来……”  
他发出邀约，于是赵磊换上自己的性器直接捅入焉嘉的身体。  
事实上扩张并没有做得很到位，焉嘉真的感受到疼了，想回头叫赵磊慢一点，但赵磊似乎并没有给他喘息的机会，直接开始整根没入，又整根拔出的活动起来。  
“不…不嗯行……太快啊…不行赵磊，磊哥…要坏掉了……”  
焉嘉已经完全忘了自己还身处厕所，随时可能会有人进来。  
【事实上大家都在年会嗨，没有几个人去厕所】  
他叫的断断续续，赵磊也听得断断续续，醉酒之中只听清了“快，磊哥”几个字。于是他加速抽插起来。焉嘉哭了出来，又出了一身汗，条形码一般的头发全糊在脸上，他甚至叫不出来了，像一只搁浅的鱼一样大口的呼吸空气。后穴也条件反射地收缩想要排出异物，但只惹得身后人更快的抽插。他的身体随着厕所的墙壁往下滑，没有支撑着他只好堪堪扶在马桶上，才能稳住自己的身子。  
后穴慢慢适应了赵磊抽插的速度，钝疼随着时间变为快感，焉嘉巨大的快感得不到释放，想要去撸动自己的性器，赵磊见状就把焉嘉旋转过来，让他面朝自己，又按住他的马眼。性器在焉嘉的体内转了一圈，焉嘉又哭又喘，又被赵磊堵住了小口。努力坮头用哭得红肿的眼睛看向赵磊，很是可怜。  
喝大了的赵磊却并没有被这眼神打动，他又努力抽插了几下，每次都碾过焉嘉的前列腺进入到甬道最深处。焉嘉巨大的快感得不到发泄，大腿也开始微微的痉挛抽搐，抓住他磊哥的衣服，求他放过自己，让自己的  
“磊哥，哥哥…求你……求你嗯啊，让我射吧……啊，啊！”  
在焉嘉骤然拔高的声调中，赵磊自己射在了焉嘉的后穴的最深处。但却他提起裤子，把焉嘉的内裤塞进他的屁股，让他夹紧后便走人了。是留下瘫坐在地上的满面泪痕的焉嘉，他最终没有释放的性器已经胀得发疼，眼神迷离地看着赵磊离开的方向，像一个被遗弃的破布娃娃。

焉嘉再重新整理好自己从厕所出来时，赵磊已经又上台开始了新一轮的热舞，他又拉起自己的衣服露出他的腹肌，作了一个wave。  
焉嘉没由来得气愤:刚刚搞我的时候那么起劲，怎么腰就没疼过呢？  
焉嘉骂骂咧咧的向后排走去，大家都沉浸在年会中，没人注意列这个小孩消失了那么长一段时间。事实上能移动的后排已经是他的全力了，因为它的后穴不仅塞着内裤，还塞着赵磊刚刚的进去的精液。不仅无法忽视下身的肿胀感，每走一步还都感觉后穴有东西在往外流。  
他不敢把这些拿出来，换作平时的赵磊还好，赵磊自己也心疼他，但醉酒后的赵磊不一样，鬼知道他会做出来什么事情。  
好在大家都嗨到不行，精神亢奋直到回到宿舍碰到床的那一刻，这让焉嘉好受多了，作为少数意识清醒的人，他才不想在屁股里塞了那么多东西还要拖那么多酒鬼上楼。但他依旧累得不行，不论精神还是身体上。于是回到梨房并安顿好赵磊后，他只是草草去独位收拾了一下自己的下体，便回到自己床上睡了。  
他这一觉睡得不安稳  
梦到赵磊蹲在他身边握住他的手说:“对不起，我的焉小朋友。”  
梦到赵磊抱他去浴室，帮他清洗身体。  
梦到赵磊给了他一个吻，对他说晚安。

当然他隔天早上发现自己换上了睡衣并躺在赵磊床上，这都是后话了。

彩蛋  
第二天被焉嘉孤立一整天的赵磊:当事人现在十分后悔。


End file.
